elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Lava Golem Turbo
Deck Contents: * Mark of Fire * 5x Stone Pillar * 11x Fire Pillar * 1x Hematite Golem * 1x Plate Armour * 1x Gnome Rider * 1x Stone Skin * 1x Earth Pendulum * 3x Fire Spirit * 4x Fire Bolt * 1x Fire Shield * 2x Deflagration * 2x Rain of Fire * 6x Lava Golem * 1x Phoenix Strategy The goal of the deck is to get out as many lava golems and use growth to power them up. This deck can handle level threes with ease, provided you draw well. Get out your lava golems asap to ensure victory. Strengths # Very good at swarming the field with powerful monsters. # The Fire Bolts are useful to take out powerful monsters on your opponent's field or for finishing off your weakened opponent, while the Rain of Fires are useful to stop opposing swarms (granted they are at 3hp or less). # Stone skin is useful to heal yourself in emergencies, provided you draw it. # Plate armour is used to buff your lava golems turn one help protect them. # The fire spirits are there to help overpower your opponent alongside the lava golems, this also helps save quanta since ablaze uses fire quanta and growth uses earth. You can also use plate armour on the fire spirits to give them a bit of health. # The phoenix is a great immolation target should you choose to tech it in, with high attack and the ability to come back next turn, the phoenix ensures you will always have a powerful monster on field for the most part. # Gnome rider serves to give you extra earth quanta to help fuel your lava golems. Weaknesses # The biggest weakness this deck faces is aoe cards (thunderstorm, rain of fire, etc.) since those can clear your golems if you haven't buffed them yet. # There are slight draw inconsistencies, such as having golems, but no earth pillars and thus no way to buff them, this can be dangerous since that leaves you wide open to aoe cards. Making the Deck Faster This is a turbo deck and thus it aims to finish the game fast. You can drop a few cards in order to speed up the deck: * 2x Deflagration * 1x Plate armour * 1x Stone skin * 1x Hematite golem * 2x Fire Spirit * 1x Rain of Fire * 1x Earth Pendulum * 1x Fire Shield Comments Any comments or suggestions can be added here. To deal with possible heart quanta denial, change your mark into Earth and replace your Earth Pillars with Fire Pendulums. Feel free to remove all other Earth cards, in a rush you don´t really need them and your deck becomes faster. To deal with bad draws generally, try to cut your deck down to about 30 cards; you could remove Rains of Fire and Fire Shield (too expensive and you want to bring out your critters with priority in a rush) and your Phoenix (upped it is great, but unupped too expensive), probably change it with another fire spirit. Fire bolts are good and should keep their place against little, but nasty CC like Arctic Squids, Iridium Wardens or Maxwell's Demon. Luca04 (talk) 12:24, August 4, 2014 (UTC) That would be a good idea, except if I have multiple lava golems on the field, they will use up my earth quanta faster than I can replace it. For example, let's say it takes me 3 turns to get out a lava golem, that means I have 3 earth quanta saved up. If I summon another lava golem next turn, they will consume 2 earth quanta per boost whereas I'm only generating one earth quanta per turn. As I get more golems on the field, I will be using even more earth quanta. The Fire Pendulums are generating Earth every second turn, so it should be enough. I made this deck (5f0 5f0 5f0 5f0 5f0 5f0 5f0 5f0 5f0 5f0 5f3 5f3 5f3 5f4 5f4 5f4 5f4 5f6 5f6 5fa 5fa 5fa 5fa 5fa 5fa 5gi 5gi 5gi 5gi 5gi 8pm) and could win 3 of 3 games against Level 3; I´ve had enough Earth quanta the whole time and the additional Fire quanta boosted the Fire bolts into perfect assassins for the last turn; well, if they didn´t killed some Otys until then. Luca04 (talk) 11:31, August 5, 2014 (UTC)